Tickle Torment Future/Epilogue
This article is about the fourth and last chapter of the Happy Peep episode "Tickle Torment Future". Plot (In Penguin Hell, everything was getting destroyed and the penguins have to hurry quick to get back to the present time.) *Mumble: LET'S GO! LET'S GO! LET'S GO! CHOP CHOP! *Atticus: SHIFT! I ALMOST FELL TO THE LAVA! *Esequiel: We will never escape on time! (The lava were getting huge and bigger as a blue whale and the lava now goes dark orange.) *Angelo: IMPOSSBLE! WERE DOOMED HERE! *Mumble: Guys! every steps count! We defeated the Doomberg together many years ago and now, were ready to escape the evil earthquake of Penguin Hell. Who's with me? *Everyone: YOU ARE! *Mumble: Good! (Darksmoke's Cave Lair was destroyed by the rocks and the lava was cracking apart to break down the ices) *Shippo: Guys, the cave lair we went was destroyed for good! *Edwin: Oh Yes! *Phoenix: Come on guys! the place is gonna blow up! (More lava was cracking apart as the cliffs begins to move up and down) *Estefan: Hey! the Super Tickle Torment 9000 machine is there! *Esequiel: It's broken for sure, i'm gonna make a new one after we escaped this place. *Mumble: Come on, we don't have much time. (As they move on, they head over to the sharpy ones and they try to get over with it. And they all made it to the cliffs.) *Ramón: Now, this is gonna get harder. *Rinaldo: I hope, we all survive the cliffs. *Mumble: But we have to hurry. (The Penguins jump over the cliff and made it to a hole with a time machine as they land) *Erik: This is some real danger over here. *Atticus: I think, we found one of Esequiel's inventions. *Esequiel: It's my time machine guys. *Raphael: Darksmoke is known to be stealing it when you were sleeping on Paulet Island. *Esequiel: Now, let me find a way to get out of this world. *Light: Go to Antarctica and take me back to my future. *Esequiel: We will. *Ashley: Hey, it's like the one we had from Penguin-Land. *Lauren: It's look similar to this one. (The cliffs were cracking apart as the hole begins to move up) *Erik: Oh no! Hurry! *Esequiel: The huge lava wave is gonna go after us! *Phoenix: HURRY UP! *Esequiel: I'm trying to open it up. (Esequiel fix the code from his time machine and decide it to make it work.) *Esequiel: It's working again! (The red lighting touches the emperors and the adelies with Perxio and finally teleport to escape. The entire Penguin Hell Dimension is now destroyed for good as the Future Time World discover it by making the portal close. Now at Antarctica, they all have arrive at Snowy Plains by using Esequiel's time machine.) *Mumble: Woo hoo! were back! *Phoenix: Alright! *Perxio: We did it Amigos! *Angelo: Yea. *Esequiel: Finally! *Terry: Thank god, were home. (On the news, a female reporter with antarctic clothes had something to say.) *Female Reporter: Alright, thank you to all of the dancing penguins that had saved the world from the evil dark cloud named Darksmoke that attacked the entire Antarctic a long time. We had Mumble who had wanted the aliens to stop taking the fish since this guy was first discover at the beach and taken to the zoo. Next, we had the Researchers Aurora crew that had finish exploring the wildlife of Antarctica and finally returning to their homes *screen turns off*. (In Penguin-Land) *Noah the Elder: Awwwwwww, it's great to be back. *Mumble: Hey Phoenix, before you return to Snow Hill Island, i wanted you to say thank you for helping me out to save the world from Darksmoke. *Phoenix: I'm sure you bet my friend. *Shippo: Yeah. *Erik: Thanks Shippo. *Catherine: Boys, let's go home and relax. *Gloria: I'm sure, we always do that. *Mumble: Bye Brother. *Phoenix: See you later Mumble HappyFeet. (Phoenix and his family left) *Mumble: Man, that guy is awesome. *Memphis: Mumble! *Maurice: Gloria! *Gloria: Mom! Dad! *walks to her parents*. *Mumble: Hey, it's nice to meet you. *Memphis: Oh Mumble, i knew you were going to be alright. *Norma Jean: It's good to have you back. *Michelle: You did very good Gloria from protecting your kids. *Dorcena: Guys, i knew you were going to be alright. *Edwin: Yeah. *Mary: Everything is just back to normal. (In Cape Adare) *Carmen: Oh Ramón, the world is now saved. *Lovelace: I just believed in you Angelo. *Angelo: Yeah. *Sven: And, if you want it, you must will it. If you will it, it will be yours. *The Amigos and the Friends of 7 Penguins: WE WILL ALL USE SVENTHINK TO THINK ALL DAY AND ALWAYS! *Lovelace: Right in, right on. *Ramón: We got it! (As of Cape Adare, the world is now finally saved from Darksmoke.) THE END (In the post-credits scene, we had Esequiel and Light at the midnight of Paulet Island.) *Esequiel: Light, your off to go. *Light: Thanks Esequiel. *Esequiel: Goodbye. (The red lighting appears from the time machine and sent Light back to her future.) *Esequiel: The world is now saved. *The Adélie God: ESEQUIEL! *Esequiel: Adélie God? *The Adélie God: I HAD RECREATED YOUR SUPER TICKLE TORMENT 9000 AND HERE IT IS *The Adélie God sents the Super Tickle Torment 9000 to Esequiel*. *Esequiel: Wow, it's looked awazing. *The Adélie God: THANK YOU AND FAREWELL ESEQUIEL *the spirit of the Adélie God is now gone and rested in peace*. *Esequiel: Finally! (Esequiel holds his Super Tickle Torment 9000 and take it to his nest spot. Esequiel finally goes to sleep in his nest pile.) THE END (FINALLY!) Previous: Tickle Torment Future/Chapter 3 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Chapters